Never Cool
by ALilyPea
Summary: He had never really been cool, even when he felt cool he knew it was a life. A Miz fic. It's het. And that will never happen again.


Pairing: Miz/Maria and oh dear god shoot me now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miz or Maria.

Rating: G

Summary: He was never cool, but she made him feel like he was.

Author's Notes: Written for Julie.

* * *

He had never been the cool one, or the one who got picked first in dodge ball. In fact when he'd first gotten his contract to be in the WWE he'd stared at it for fifteen minutes before he'd been able to comprehend what was going on, he'd gotten it, his dream to be a WWE superstar which he had never thought would happen. However the feeling of complete and utter _uncool_ never changed, it stuck with him and was even amplified when he saw John Morrison, when he began to work with John. Morrison seemed to be the epitome of cool, and even now that he knew the other man wasn't that cool, that he was a cheater, and a liar that still didn't really changed.

Miz could say it changed when she asked him for a date. _Her_; she was his dream girl. She knew what he had been through when it came to the reality shows and trying to make it here because she'd done the same thing. But when he saw her for the first time, his world stood still…

She was on _his _arm. Smiling up at him as if he was her whole world and it caused jealousy to pool in the bottom of his stomach like ball of lead. He didn't deserve her, no one deserved her. Not when she walked around looking like an angel who had been kicked out of heaven for being too damn beautiful. God had definitely broken the mould when she was made, her pert little nose, and her bright friendly smile.

He wasn't stupid, she made mistakes. He heard she cheated on him, even though he was supposed to be the love of her life. She had pleaded for him to come back and his own face had burned in humiliation for her when she remained unforgiven.

Miz watched her, wanted her and one day she approached him. He'd studied her as she fidgeted; shifting from foot to foot before finally he decided to end her misery about whatever it was she was trying to say.

"Is there anything I can do for you Maria?" He asked, even though words when she was around seemed to fail him at horribly wrong times.

Maria smiled up at him sweetly, biting her bottom lip. "There's this party…I'm sure you've heard about it of course, it's kind of a Christmas event and I don't have a date," She wheedled.

Miz was dumbstruck but then it all made sense; "Oh…you want me to ask John for you? Because I don't think he's what you need, I mean he sleeps around and he treats women horribly. Don't get me wrong he's a friend, but that's not the kind of guy you need in your life, trust me." He shuffled his feet, feeling horrible. No one ever wanted him, it was always about hooking up with John "I carry so many STDs I've created different strands" Morrison.

Wrinkling her nose a giggle slipped past Maria's perfect little lips before she shook her head, "No, not him silly. I want you to be my date; I want to know what it would be like to go on a date with THE MIZ." She raised her voice, trying to imitate the way he said his name on The Dirt Sheet.

Staring down at her Miz nodded dumbly.

"Great," Her lips brushed his cheek before he could even understand that she'd moved closer. "Pick me up at eight on Friday; I'll leave a message with my room number on it for you at the front desk. Don't forget!" She chimed before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway.

Miz's life changed that night, he felt cool. And when he showed up at the party on Friday with the most beautiful girl on the roster on his arm he felt even cooler.

Just like that his luck had changed, the John Morrison's of the world fell away when he looked into her eyes and he was able to feel like he actually meant something in the world, in the grand scheme of things. It was all because when he looked at her, and saw the way she looked at him he knew he meant something to her. And in the end, that was all that mattered.

Because for once, he got the girl.


End file.
